eyedivinecybermancyfandomcom-20200223-history
PSI powers
PSI powers are spells created by using the mind to influence the world physically and induce paranormal phenomena. Some spells include creating several clones, devastating foes or transforms ammunition and weapons into health. Introduction There are several powers associated with the PSI statistic. There are a total of 9 PSI powers in the game in addition to others PSI abilities not visible in the menu and can only be used under certain conditions. The player starts with Alchemy and Polycloning. Madness, Invocation, Transmutation, and Dragon must be purchased from Hecathe in the archives. The three hidden gate powers must be found through story play, with a maximum of one being found per playthrough. All PSI powers require the expenditure of energy to be used, and some health for gate powers as well. List of PSI powers Alchemy This venerable occult technique transforms every weapon or ammunition box on the ground into energy replenishing your health. Dragon's Breath This hard technique, only mastered by very few people, implodes your enemy and instantly teleports you to the location where they died. Your PSI attribute decreases your target's resistance. You don't need to have vision of your target in order to successfully use Dragon's Breath, although you cannot affect targets through walls or other obstacles that would completely block vision. Specifically, you must have your aiming reticule somewhere on the target's body in order for Dragon's Breath to trigger. If you activate Dragon's Breath and there is no valid target under your crosshair, it will still consume energy and nothing will happen. This can make it very risky to blindly use this ability without having full vision of your target. Dragon's Breath is very useful in campaign missions that contain very large areas, particularly Noctis Labyrinthus, where the player can teleport up to the high ground, walk to Looters' Cave, then turn around and use Dragon's Breath to the portal near the Deus Ex in a fraction of the time it would otherwise take. Hypnotic Gate This ancient power sends the target in a never-ending illusion similar to a sleep-state that they cannot be awoken from, effectively killing it. It cannot fail, works against every living form with psyche, ignores all defense and resistance but requires health to be cast. If you use it on another player, Hypnotic Gate will hack them, make him hemorrhage and will give him a random madness. Invocation This demonic PSI technique makes your enemy explode and makes a creature appear where he died. Your PSI attribute decreases your target's resistance and determines the creature's level. The creature will attack anything nearby, including the caster. Madness This sly technique makes your target become crazy and attack nearby allies. Your PSI attribute decreases the target's resistance and increases the madness duration. The target will remain under this influence until killed either by you or their allies. If there are no allies for them to attack, they will attack you. In order to use this power you must have the aiming reticule on the target's body, if it isn't, energy will still be consumed and nothing will happen. Polycloning This weird technique creates several clones of you whose equipment, numbers, and resistance depends on your PSI attribute. Substitution Gate This powerful technique allows its user to avoid death, as soon as their target suffers damage, the player and his team regain health. If the player suffers damages, his target suffers them too. This power is dangerous to use, as it has the chance to give fatal wounds to the caster upon use. Transmutation This ancient technique creates a single more powerful clone of you than Polycloning whom equipment and resistance depends of your PSI attribute. Triangular Gate This power is the origin of the E.Y.E symbol. It opens a dimensional gate that makes any enemy consume in heaven blazes. It cannot fail, works on any target, ignores all defense and resistance but requires health to be cast. It can kill anything except a Deus Ex Master in one hit, this includes boss-creatures such as commander Rimanah and vehicles such as the Interceptor. It will consume about 50% of your health when cast as well as energy. It has a very nasty habit of inflicting the fatal wound Commotion (happens occasionally), even with Gen4 BioRegeneration researched. Notes *While most PSI powers can be used to change the tide of a battle, all of them will occasionally have malicious side-effects that can be dangerous, if not fatal, for the caster. These include randomly losing a chunk of health upon casting, being flung at high-speeds in a random direction (including up, most often at fatal heights) and madness. **Dragon appears to be the only power that cannot suffer from being thrown in a random direction, being that it teleports you to a specific location, but instead has a higher chance to take a chunk of health and often takes larger chunks than other abilities. Trivia *Uninterestingly, "Psi" as in "Psi Powers" and "Cy" as in "CyberTech" have the same pronunciation. Category:Actions